LOOK AT YOUR THIRD FINGER
by EdHosiki
Summary: Tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook di Bulan Ramadhan. BTS Fanfict. TAEKOOK; slight NAMJIIN; MINYOON. GS!
1. Chapter 1

**SEE YOUR THIRD FINGER**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: GS! semi-non-baku, Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

"Adeeek! Bangun, dek!" Jungkook terlonjak dari kasurnya saat itu juga. Seorang wanita yang meneriakinya dari dasar tangga tidak pernah main-main. Itu mamanya, Mama Seokjin. Jungkook menuruni sifat mamanya yang sangat peka, dalam artian dijauhkan dari gangguan telinga-super-dungu. Suara pelan dapat mengusiknya. Seperti seseorang yang berjalan pelan, berjinjit, atau kucingnya yang menaiki tangga, ia mendengarnya dengan baik. Terlebih jika teriakan mamanya tadi, benar-benar mencabut kesadarannya dengan kasar.

Jungkook turun dari ranjangnya lalu menuju ke cermin besar di sudut kamar. Ia mengusap mukanya. Rambut sebahunya terlihat berantakan sekali. Tadi pukul setengah satu siang, ketika ia sedang membantu mamanya di halaman belakang dan matahari sudah di puncak ubun-ubunnya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidur. Karena satu, ia tidak betah panas. Dua, karena ia sedang puasa. Tiga, ia sangat sayang dengan kulit mulusnya. Maka, dengan satu kalimat, "Ma, panah nih, adek juga laper. Tidur aja, ya, Ma?"

Tanpa mendengar respon mamanya, Jungkook langsung balik kanan dan masuk rumah. Di ruang tengah ia melihat kakaknya sedang menonton TV sambil setengah sadar, mata sipitnya terkantuk-kantuk.

PLAK!

Tangan mulus Jungkook mendarat di kening kakaknya dengan kasar, "Tidur mulu! Bantuin mama sana!"

"Bangsat, dek! Sini kamu. Berani-beraninya durhaka sama kakak!" kakak Jungkook langsung terlonjak dari sofa. Dan menyumpah dengan bibir mungilnya.

"MAAA. KAK YOONG _MISU-MISU_ DI DEPAN ADEK, MA!" Jungkook teriak mengadu.

"YOONGI! JAGA MULUTMU DI DEPAN ADEK!" _Fix_. Jungkook tertawa cekikikan hingga terduduk di tangga. Melihat kakaknya dengan mulut mengerucut adalah hiburan, karena sepanjang Jungkook hidup sebagai adik Yoongi, kakaknya itu sangaaat jarang menampilkan mimik muka yang emosional. Bisa diduga, hidup kakaknya adalah tentang bernapas dan sisanya datar-datar saja.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidah. Ia sungguh puas. Karena mengerjai Yoongi bukan semata-mata karena ia ingin jail, tapi juga karena kesal. Jungkook habis sahur tadi tidak tidur seperti biasanya. Ia langsung membereskan kamarnya dan membantu mamanya membersihkan dapur. Lalu bersama mamanya berkutat di halaman belakang membereskan taman, pot-pot, dan rumput yang semakin liar. Sementara Yoongi? Dengan mata yang selalu mengantuk ia langsung naik ke kamar. Jungkook sampai curiga kakaknya punya hubungan gelap dengan 'penghuni kamar'.

Yoongi sudah mau lulus kuliah di usianya yang ke-22. Ia hanya menghabiskan tujuh semester untuk pendidikannya dan tinggal menunggu antrian wisuda.

Satu-satunya kelebihan Yoongi adalah otaknya yang lebih encer dari pada adiknya. Meskipun Jungkook tidak bisa dibilang tidak pintar, tapi kakaknya lebih. Jika Jungkook harus konsentrasi penuh dan belajar sampai malam untuk menguasai materi, beda lagi kakaknya. Yoongi yang hanya bermodalkan buku, tangan untuk menyangga pipi, dan mata yang sayu dan enggan saja sudah bisa jadi _master_.

Bangun tidur siang, Jungkook langsung turun ke bawah, ke dapur, untuk melihat mamanya yang sudah mulai menyiapkan menu buka puasa.

"Katanya mau keluar sama Kak Taehyung?" tanya mama Seokjin sambil mengeluarkan sayuran dari kulkas.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengucek mata.

"Kemana memangnya?"

"Cari takjil katanya, Ma."

"Ya sudah cepet mandi. Ajak buka puasa di sini. Jimin juga mau buka puasa di sini."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, langsung naik lagi ke kamarnya lalu mandi.

Jungkook sudah wangi, ia mematut wajah polosnya di cermin. Hari ini ia memakai gamis warna _pink_ pastel. Ia menyisir rambutnya cepat lalu mengikatnya jadi satu ke belakang. Untuk yang satu ini, Jungkook agak lama, yaitu menghias wajahnya. Mau ketemu Taehyung _masa'_ mau biasa-biasa, iya, kan? Saat ia mau memakai lipsticknya, ia agak ragu. Pakai lipstick waktu puasa boleh, ya? Jungkook menimang sejenak.

"Boleh, deh. Kan mau ketemu Kak Taehyung." Kata Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya, ia menyahut sebuah krudung lebar berwarna senada lalu memasangnya di kepala sedemikian rupa.

TING TONG.

"Adek, bukain pintunya!" teriak Mama Seokjin dari bawah.

"Huh!" Jungkook mendengus kesal. Ia tidak suka ritual di depan cerminnya diganggu. Tapi kalau menolak perintah mama, Jungkook takut dikutuk.

Ia berjalan tergesa sambil mengentakkan kakinya kesal. Menuju ruang tamu lalu membuka pintu.

"Eh, Kak Jimen. Eh, maksud aku Kak Jimin, hehe," Jungkook menyambut seseorang dengan mata bulan sabit, "masuk, kak. Kak Yoongi masih molor."

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Jangan dibangunkan. Mama ke mana?"

"Mama di dapur," Jungkook menunjuk ke belakang, tapi tiba-tiba figure mamanya sudah di ruang tamu, "Eh, itu mama."

"Assalamualaikum, Tante," Jimin mencium tangan Seokjin.

 _"Ugh, giliran sama aku aja tidak pakai salam."_ Itu suara hati Jungkook.

"Ini semangka buat Tante. Sama ini ada ikan segar. Mama habis pulang dari Busan." Kata Jimin sambil melungsurkan bawaannya.

"Wah, repot saja, Jim. Kalau ke sini jangan bawa apa-apa. Kan tante jadi tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tante. Hehe." Timpal Jimin dengan cengirannya.

"Adek, kamu tolong bangunin kakak. Bilang Jimin datang." Kata Seokjin.

"Eh, jangan! Jangan bangunin Gula!" cegah Jimin. Prioritasnya selama menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi adalah jangan sampai mengganggu tidur kekasihnya.

"Gak apa-apa kali, kak. Emang udah waktunya bangun. Biar bisa bantu mama juga. Kakak jangan manjain singa tidur aja." Kata Jungkook sambil terkikik.

Jungkook menuju kamar Yoongi yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya. Ia langsung masuk begitu saja. Bukannya tidak tahu tata karma, tapi mengentuk pintu saat Yoongi tidur adalah perbuatan yang sangat sia-sia.

Sudah Jungkook kira, kakaknya masih tidak terusik. Dengan tidur menyamping dengan mengapit kedua tangannya di kedua paha, posisi favoritnya.

"Kak Yoong! Banguun! Suruh bantu mama!" Jungkook menggoyangkan bahu Yoongi, lalu menariknya hingga telentang.

"KAK YOONG! Ada Kak Jimen, loh!" teriak Jungkook, masih menggoyang-goyangkan badan kakaknya.

"Apa, sih. Bohong kamu!" Yoongi masih tak berkutik dan menyelami dunia mimpinya lebih dalam lagi.

Lalu Jungkook mencoba cara lain. Ia memencet hidung Yoongi yang mirip seperti papanya, mungil. Tidak seperti dirinya yang mancung aduhai.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Yoongi mulai membuka mata, namun hidungnya tidak. Ia membuka mulut.

"Lepas! Bangs…!" ia berbicara di antara sela napasnya. Kejailan Jungkook bertambah, satu tangan lainnya membekap mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi terkesiap. Matanya berusaha melotot, tapi tidak sampai, karena matanya sipit. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas. Yoongi merasa malaikat maut sudah di pintu kamarnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke udara, lalu menemukan tangan adiknya dan menariknya. Lebih dari dua puluh menit Jungkook membekapnya.

"SIALAN!"

Jungkook tertawa lepas di karpet sebelah ranjang sampai bersujud.

"BANGSAT! BABI PEMBUNUH! KELUAR!" sumpah serapah Yoongi pada adiknya. Ia meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia tidak percaya, beberapa waktu lagi mungkin di rumah ini akan terjadi tragedi pembunuhan jika Jungkook tidak melepaskannya.

Pertengkaran mereka terdengar sampai bawah. Seokjin geleng-geleng. Sementara Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum di meja makan melihat Mama Seokjin menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan,

"ADEEKK! JANGAN BERANTEM! BANGUNIN KAKAK!"

Jungkook masih terpingkal-pingkal. Yoongi wajahnya sudah normal. Tapi ia memperlihatkan tanda-tanda jika matanya akan tenggelam lagi. Kepalanya mulai jatuh ke bantal. Tangannya menggerayangi tempat tidur, mencari di mana gulingnya berada.

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya. Ia menghirup napas panjang.

 _Hanya satu yang bisa menghentikan si singa tidur_.

Ia berjalan ke luar kamar, di depan kamar Yoongi ia berteriak memanggil Jimin, "KAK JIMIN!"

Jimin mendongak, agak mengeraskan suaranya, "IYA, KOOK?"

"SI GULA GAK MAU BANGUN, TUH! KAKAK KE SINI AJA LIHAT PETA DUNIA DI BANTALNYA!"

Lalu suara dari kamar Yoongi menginterupsi, "BANGSAT! IYA AKU BANGUN!"

Jungkook berlalu ke kamarnya. Krudung lebarnya agak berantakan gara-gara guling-guling kamar Yoongi. Ia kembali berkutat di depan cermin hingga suara Mama Seokjin menginterupsi lagi.

"Adek! Taehyung datang!" mati Jungkook. Ia membenahi krudung sekenanya, mengambil tas kecil di ujung ranjang lalu berlari turun ke bawah.

Sampai pertengahan jalan Jungkook berhenti. Ia merasakan kakinya terpaku di pualam tangga. Napasnya satu dua. Ia hampir memekik saat melihat Taehyung di dapur, yang sedikit membelakanginya, dengan baju kokoh biru laut dan peci putihnya membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan berdesir bersamaan.

 _Malaikat Mikail sedang di rumahnya,_ kata hati Jungkook. Membawa nikmat berupa paras bening dari surga.

Jungkook mati-matian meredam suaranya. Ia membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat lalu berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Di balik pintu ia melompat-lompat kegirangan melihat Taehyung. Oh, Kook. Jangan lupakan sarung motifnya!

Taehyung sedang berada di dapur sambil menunggu kekasihnya. Ia kaget melihat temannya, Jimin, "Ngapain Jim di sini?"

"Diundang calon mertua buat buka puasa bersama," jawab Jimin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. "Gua juga bawa ikan segar, loh, dari Busan. Lo bawa apa?"

Taehyung mendengus pelan, bola matanya berputar. Dari dulu Taehyung dan Jimin berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hati Seokjin dalam kategori 'calon menantu terbaik'.

"Tante, ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh. Kakak baru pulang dari Amerika."kata Taehyung.

Senyum Jimin lenyap.

"Waduh, tidak usah repot-repot, Taehyung. Yang penting pulang selamat. Oh iya, tante lupa. Nanti kamu habis cari takjil ke sini, ya. Buka di sini aja. Papa Jungkook lagi piket hari ini. Setidaknya kalau ada kalian, Yoongi dan Jungkook bisa makan dengan tenang. Biasanya mereka makan aja berantem."

Taehyung menyeringai ke Jimin, "Siap, tante!"

Di belakang punggung Seokjin, Taehyung mengolok-olok Jimin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Emang lo aja calon menantunya." Kata Taehyung pada Jimin tanpa suara.

Saat Taehyung dan Jimin perang diam-diam, tiba-tiba Jungkook sudah tiba di sebelah Taehyung.

"Assalamualaikum, kak!" sapa Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Seribu bunga mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Waalaikum salam. Eh, adek. Udah siap?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk, "ayo berangkat!"

Taehyung hari ini juga terpesona dengan Jungkook. Buktinya ia masih tidak beranjak dan menatap lekat Jungkook. Hari ini kekasihnya semakin seperti bunga dengan setelan pastelnya. Bibirnya yang tak berhenti melengkung. Astaga!

 _Masya Allah, maka nikmat Tuhanmu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan?_

"Ngapain kalian masih pada di sini?" itu Yoongi menginterupsi. Lalu dengan sumpit di tangan kanannya, yang entah ia dapat dari mana, ia memukul pelipis Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Haram hukumnya pandang-pandangan yang dibarengi dengan nafsu waktu puasa! Sana berangkat! Nyampah aja bikin drama di dapur!"

"Apa sih, kebo!? Ganggu aja! Mandi sana! Bau banget seharian tidur mulu!" Jungkook langsung sebal karena adegan pandang memandangnya terputus gara-gara kakaknya. "Kak Jimin, jangan mau sama kebo, belum mandi seharian dia!"

"Mati kamu!" Yoongi siap mengangkat sumpit lagi, tapi Jungkook sudah menarik lengan Taehyung dan berlari dari kakaknya.

"Berangkat, Ma!" teriak Jungkook.

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook yang menggenggam pergelangannya. Mereka sekarang sudah di halaman depan rumah dan sudah jauh dari Yoongi. Yang terdengar hanyalah omelan mama Seokjin pada Yoongi soal 'jaga mulut kamu waktu sama adek' dan 'ini puasa, ngapain kamu _cursing_ mulu'.

"Dek." Panggil Taehyung. Ia melirik genggaman kekasihnya yang masih melingkar di lengannya yang besar.

Jungkook langsung melepaskannya, "Eh, maaf, kak." Jungkook tersenyum canggung.

"Udah yuk, berangkat." Taehyung menaiki motor tampannya. Warna merah, sesuai kesukaan kekasihnya. Ia melungsurkan helm ke Jungkook yang sudah berada di boncengan belakangnya.

"Udah siap?"

"Udah, kak."

"Awas rok kamu nyangkut di ban. Jangan lupa pegangan nanti jatuh."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Ia membenahi roknya sebentar, lalu kedua tangannya berpegangan pada Taehyung. Karena ini bulan Ramadhan, Jungkook hanya berpegangan pada baju kokoh Taehyung. Kalau biasanya, Jungkook langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Taehyung. _Biar dosanya gak banyak-banyak_ , katanya.

Rumah Taehyung dan Jungkook sebenarnya masih satu jalan meskipun beda kompleks. Jadi meskipun tidak bisa dibilang sepelemparan batu, tapi jarak rumah mereka bisa dikatakan dekat.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kurang lebih sudah tiga tahun bersama. Mereka jadian waktu Jungkook kelas dua SMA, dan Taehyung kelas tiga. Sekarang Jungkook sudah mau kuliah semester tiga, dan Taehyung mau semester lima. Awal pertemuan mereka sederhana saja, pandangan pertama di tempat parkir.

Saat itu Jungkook masih anak baru dan masih suka mengepang rambutnya jadi satu ke belakang serta berponi. Jungkook bungsu yang manja, tapi keras kepala. Masih kelas satu ia memaksa papanya untuk membelikan sepeda motor baru buat pulang pergi sekolahnya. Ia menolak dibonceng Yoongi meskipun mereka satu sekolah.

"Males sama Kak Yoong. Kakak itu _image_ -nya judes bangettt di sekolah, Pa. Adek gak mau kalau temen-temen takut temenan sama adek gara-gara Kak Yoong."

Berlebihan. Anak bungsu Namjoon akan beralasan berlebihan jika sudah punya kemauan yang kuat. Ia mengusap wajah lelah, "kamu belum cukup umur, dek. Dengerin nasihat papa sekali-kali."

"Tapi, Pa. Kak Yoong itu kura-kura banget. Dia suka telat. Kalau adek bareng kakak, adek bakal jadi murid yang tidak disiplin, Pa. Papa pasti malu dong kalau punya anak yang tidak disiplin. Sementara papa sendiri adalah polisi yang disiplin," Jungkook berargumen lagi, dengan Yoongi sebagai kambing hitamnya. Padahal kakaknya itu sedang duduk di seberangnya. Telinga Yoongi sebenarnya sudah memerah dari tadi. Ia sudah akan mencaci adiknya jika papa tidak di depannya kali ini.

"Iya kan, Ma?" Jungkook mencari dukungan mamanya setelah satu tarikan napas mengeluarkan pembelaannya.

Namjoon menoleh ke istrinya, "Bagaimana, Ma? Anakmu kumat. Apa dulu waktu kau hamil dia ada yang belum kupenuhi? Sekarang dia makin pintar beralasan, pintar membujuk, merajuk. Persis mamanya." Keluh Namjoon.

Seokjin yang duduk di sebelah kanan Jungkook menghela napas dalam. Bungsunya sudah menggenggam tangannya dengan muka memohon. Seokjin tidak kuat, bungsunya adalah emas baginya. Lalu Seokjin mengangguk, "turuti saja, Pa."

Final. Keputusan istrinya adalah perintah bagi Namjoon. Karena dulu ia sudah bersumpah mati akan menuturi semua keinginan Seokjin sebagai syarat wanita itu menerima lamarannya.

"Baiklah. Papa belikan minggu depan." Ucap Namjoon dengan berat hati.

"Yes. Oh my God. Yes! Gak bareng Kak Yoong!" Jungkook bersorak sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Siapa juga yang mau boncengin babi kaya kamu, dek. Yang ada ban kakak kempes tiap hari." Ucap Yoongi sarkas. Tapi Jungkook tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Ia terlalu berbahagia atas percapaiannya hari ini, merayu papanya.

"Asal kamu bisa hati-hati, jangan ngebut-ngebut. Bisa jaga diri. Jangan nakal. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa sama itu sepeda, langsung papa sita."

"Siap, Pa."

Dan Jungkook menghela napas kesal. Ia bisa jaga diri, hati-hati. Tapi satu yang tidak, yaitu memarkirkan dan mengambil motornya dari parkiran, karena parkiran penuh. Jungkook hari ini pulang satu jam lebih awal karena guru mata pelajaran terakhirnya sedang absen. Mau minta tolong Yoongi, kakaknya pasti masih pelajaran. Mau minta tolong pak satpam kan malu. Tapi _masa_ ' iya Jungkook harus menunggu sampai bel satu jam lagi? Jungkook kan rindu kasur.

"Duh, aku harus apa." Jungkook mengusap poninya yang basah. Parkiran sekarang sedang panas-panasnya karena matahari lagi di puncak.

"Kenapa, dek?" suara berat menyapa telinga Jungkook dari balik punggungnya. Ia berbalik.

"Eh, ini kak." Jungkook tahu orang itu seniornya. Lokasi kelasnya warna biru ke-abu-abuan, kelas dua.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Itu, kak. Aku gak bisa ngeluarin sepeda, hehe."

"Oh, gitu. Sini kuncinya. Aku bantuin." Jungkook memberikan kunci sepeda motornya. Lalu seniornya itu dengan mudah menyisihkan beberapa sepeda motor yang menghalangi dan mengeluarkan motor Jungkook.

"Nih, sudah."

"Wah, makasih, kak." Muka Jungkook berseri-seri. Tiba-tiba angin menelusup ke pohon akasia di pojok lapangan parkir lalu meniupi poninya.

"Santai, hehe. Kelas kamu sudah selesai?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kakak?"

"Aku dispen. Mau ada perlu. Yaudah duluan ya."

Jungkook menahan tangan besar itu, "Eh, kak. Bentar."

"Iya dek?"

Jungkook merogoh saku samping ranselnya. Mengambil sebungkus _snickers_ dan sebungkus anggur, "Buat kakak?"

"Eh?"

"Maaf, kak. Makasih kakak udah bantu aku, tapi minumku sudah habis. Kakak haus, kan? Aku cuma ini sama apel." Ucap Jungkook dengan mata bulat polosnya.

Taehyung tertawa. Gadis di depannya ini lucu sekali, "aku gak minta imbalan, dek. Calm down."

"Tapi aku pengen ngasih, kak."

Taehyung tergelak, "Yaudah aku ambil, ya. Makasih. Kamu pulangnya hati-hati," lalu Taehyung merogoh saku celana seragamnya, "Nih saputangan. Lap keringat kamu, tuh. Aku duluan ya." Pamit Taehyung. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook singkat lalu meninggalkan area parkir dengan sepedanya.

Jungkook tertegun.

Mata seniornya. Senyumnya. Deretam giginya. Tangan besarnya. Rambut mangkoknya.

Singkat dan polosnya, Jungkook jatuh cinta.

 **(…)**

 **Hola. Maafkan otak receh saya, scroll di ig terus nemu meme aja udah jadi ff konyol ini** ;(

 **INI GS, loh, ya. Maaf typo, gak sempat ngedit;(**

 **Ini Tae sama adek jadi gak sih beli takjilnya_-**

 **Semoga suka,**

 **ED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEE YOUR THIRD FINGER**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **BTS and some characters belong to God, their parents, and their agency.**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: GS! semi-non-baku, Typo(s), boring, etc**

 **Enjoy yas!**

"Dek," panggil Taehyung ketika deru mesin sepedanya sudah mati. Tidak ada respon, ia memanggil lebih keras, "Adek!?"

Jungkook terlonjak di belakang Taehyung. "Eh, iya kak?"

"Udah sampai. Gak pengen turun?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap gadisnya dari kaca spion. Ia sedikit menahan tawa. Ia tahu jika Jungkook menatapinya sepanjang jalan.

"Oh, iya, kak. Adek turun." Jungkook salah tingkah. Ia lalu beranjak turun dari boncengan.

Sementara Taehyung memarkirkan sepedanya, Jungkook melihat-lihat tenda penjual takjil. Setiap bulan Ramadhan, lapangan kecil di ujung perumahannya selalu ramai. Otaknya dari tadi sudah berusaha membuat _list_ makanan yang ingin dibelinya, tapi ketika sampai di tempatnya Jungkook bingung lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin semuanya.

"Dek," Jungkook menoleh, Taehyung tiba-tiba di sampingnya melungsurkan lengan kirinya. "Ayo."

Jungkook menautkan alis bingung. Lengan Taehyung bergerak lagi. Ah, Jungkook mengerti.

"Ayooo. Katanya mau beli takjil." Pelan tangan kanannya ia telusupkan ke lengan Taehyung, menyambut gandengannya. Jungkook tersipu. Ia menunduk menahan senyum di bibir tipisnya.

 _Ah, sudah seperti istri saja_.

Mereka berdua menghampiri tenda-tenda yang berjajar rapi.

"Adek mau apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Umm apa yaa." Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jungkook yang dibungkus krudung pastel dan telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk bibir, berpikir.

"Mau minuman dulu apa makanan apa gimana?"

"Adek pengen kue lapis yang warna-warni, kak." Jawab Jungkook akhirnya.

"Yaudah, yuk, cari makanan dulu."

Mereka berdua sampai di tenda penjual kue-kue basah dan beberapa makanan lengkap dengan lauknya.

"Pilih, gih."

Jungkook menimbang lagi. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Adek mau kue lapis yang warna-warni lima, sosis bakarnya empat, pentol bakarnya tujuh tusuk, serabinya tiga, sama brownisnya dua loyang itu."

Ibu penjual kue itu mengangguk dan sigap mengambilkan kue pesenan Jungkook.

"Terus?" kata Taehyung.

"Oh, sama tambah klappertaartnya lima cup yang sedang buat yang di rumah."

"Enam aja, bu."

Jungkook menoleh, ia bertanya pada Taehyung, "satunya buat?"

"Buat papa, dek."

"Kan papa lagi piket hari ini. Pulangnya malam."

"Ya nanti, kan, bisa disamperin bentar."

Jungkook hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Adek udah?" tanya Taehyung lagi saat kue mereka sudah dibungkus di kotak.

Jungkook mengamati lagi, lalu menoleh ke Taehyung, "Kak, adek pengen sate itu. Tadi kayanya Mama cuma masak ayam, deh. Sama ikan yang dibumbu itu. Tadi ikan yang dari Kak Jimin dibakar sama Mama. Adek lagi gak pengen yang bakar-bakar. Gak apa-apa, ya, Kak?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Iya, sayang. Apapun. Asal adek bahagia."

"Yes!" Jungkook bergumam kecil. Matanya terpaku pada makanan yang terhidang di depannya.

"Yaudah, sekarang adek mau minum apa?" tanya Taehyung setelah ia membayar pesanan Jungkook lalu berjalan ke tenda minuman.

"Adek pengeeen… Ah, adek pengen es buah manado sama es cincau, kak. Tapi adek juga pengen es kepal milo. Gimana dong?" Jungkook bingung memilih es yang mana akan ia beli.

"Yaudah beli aja semuanya." Tapi ia tahu kekasihnya akan mengabulkan semuanya. Taktik Jungkook. Ia akan berpura-pura bingung ingin memilih apa-apa yang diinginkannya, dan pada akhirnya Taehyung akan memberikan semua yang Jungkook inginkan. _Akal bulus adek_.

Jungkook langsung menghampiri tenda yang menjual es yang diinginkannya.

"Papa dibelikan es apa, ya, dek enaknya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Es cincau aja, kak. Yang murah aja. Papa gak suka macem-macem soalnya."

"Gak dibeliin es buah manado aja?"

"Gak usah, kak." Bukan maksud apa-apa, tapi memang Jungkook durhaka. Ia masih sebal sama papanya. Pasalnya tadi ia diam-diam melihat papanya ke kamar Yoongi setelah sahur sambil membawa boneka kumamon. Beberapa hari yang lalu memang Yoongi minta hadiah kumamon yang ke sekian puluh kalinya pada Namjoon karena Yoongi menyanggupi papanya untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam tujuh semester. Jungkook tidak habis pikir, kenapa Yoongi yang sudah berkepala dua meminta kumamon. Dan papanya langsung mengabulkan. Jungkook saja minta boneka Judy saat tujuh belas tahun baru satu bulannya lagi dibelikan. Dan kesalnya, saat Jungkook bertemu papanya saat di pintu lengkap dengan seragam dinasnya saat akan berangkat kerja, papanya berkata, "jangan ganggu kakak."

Sudah, dengan begitu saja. Ia sudah dendam dengan Yoongi dan papanya. Jelas sekali. Ia dari pagi buta membantu Mama Seokjin, dan Yoongi bisa tidur nyenyak dengan kumamon dari Papa Namjoon. _No no no_. Jungkook tidak bisa memandangnya dengan ikhlas pun jika ini bulan puasa.

Setelah mereka memesan es, dengan banyak kantung makanan di tangan kanan kiri, mereka menuju tempat papa Jungkook yang sedang bertugas.

Saat menjelang berbuka puasa begini, biasanya Namjoon sudah berada di pos polisi. Ia sudah menyelesaikan patroli kelilingnya, meskipun tadi ada sedikit ada masalah lalu lintas karena kecelakaan kecil tapi ia sudah bisa bernapas santai sambil menunggu adzan maghrib.

"Papa!" panggil Jungkook saat Namjoon memarkirkan motor Honda Goldwing, salah satu kendaraan operasionalnya sebagai polisi.

"Adek ngapain di sini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Habis berburu takjil sama Kak Taehyung, Pa." Jawab Jungkook. Ia menunjuk Taehyung yang berada di belakangnya, ribet dengan jajan Jungkook.

"Assalamualaikum, om." Sapa Taehyung sambil melungsurkan tangannya untuk mencium tangan Namjoon. Sementara tangan kirinya penuh dengan kantung-kantung plastik takjil.

"Waalaikum salam, Taehyung," Namjoon tersenyum. "Kok banyak banget takjilnya? Mau dibuat buka bareng keluarga, ya?"

"Eh, enggak, om. Ini semua takjilnya adek." Katanya ringan. Sementara mata Namjoon membulat, terkejut. Ia menatap anaknya horror. Sudah ia duga, ia melihat sosok istrinya dalam Jungkook saat baru lahir dulu.

"Astaghfirullah, adek!" ia memelototi bungsunya, "adek kok banyak banget kalo beli takjil!?"

"Eh, hehe. Habis adek pengen semua, Pa. Kan adek udah lama gak makan yang begitu."

"Lama apanya!? Kan setiap hari mama nyediain setiap buka puasa."

"Iya, tapi kan pas buka aja. Kan siangnya adek enggak makan itu karena puasa, makanya lama. Lagian mama kan buatnya terbatas. Adek aja cuma kebagian dua." Bungsunya membela diri.

"Ya Allah, adek. Kamu ini hobi banget makan! Sama kaya mama kamu!" Namjoon masih tidak menyangka makanan sebanyak itu anaknya yang memesan. "Terus ini siapa yang bayar?"

"Kak Taehyung, lah, Pa." jawab Jungkook santai.

"Astaghfirullah, adek! Kamu ini, ya!" Namjoon semakin tidak percaya gadis berkerudung di depannya ini adalah anaknya.

"Salah papa dari kemarin adek ajakin beli takjil tapi papa sibuk mulu!"

Namjoon menghela napas dalam. Ia mengeluarkan dompet cokelat dari saku celananya, mengambil satu lembar uang merah dan berniat mengganti uang Taehyung.

"Eh, om. Buat apa?" tanya Taehyung setelah mengamati drama anak-bapak di depannya.

"Bawa aja, Tae. Buat gantiin makanan kelinci gendut ini." Kata Namjoon. Sementara bungsunya mengerucutkan bibir. Jungkook sudah hapal julukan 'kelinci gendut' dari papanya sejak kecil.

"Tidak usah, om. Saya emang berniat beliin Jungkook, kok, om." Taehyung menolak tentu saja. Sambil tersenyum canggung ia menahan tangan Namjoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae. Terima saja. Permintaan Jungkook banyak sekali, ya ampun."

"Saya juga tidak apa-apa, om. Sudah, saya juga senang, kok, kalau Jungkook gendut. Hehe." Canda Taehyung. Semetara Jungkook semakin mem-pout-kan bibirnya waktu Taehyung ikut-ikutan mengatainya gendut meski secara tidak langsung.

"Aduh, maafin Jungkook ya, Tae." Kata Namjoon tidak enak dengan pemuda di depannya, "Om doakan kamu gak bangkrut pacaran sama anak om. Soalnya dulu waktu om dengan Tante Seokjin juga seperti itu. Jungkook kan turunan murni mamanya."

"Papa!" Jungkook memukul lengan papanya keras, "Papa pahalanya berkurang loh kalau ngatain adek terus."

"Adek itu yang jangan nyusahin Taehyung terus. Kasihan itu pacar kamu."

"Tapi kan Kak Taehyung ikhlas, Pa."

"Sudah, om, tidak apa-apa. Taehyung seneng, kok, beliin Jungkook," ujar Taehyung menengahi. "Ini om, saya bawakan makanan sama takjil buat om nanti berbuka."

"Wah, terima kasih, ya, Tae. Om jadi sangat merepotkan kamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, om. Ngomong-ngomong om keren kalau pakai seragam dinas." Puji Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Namjoon tertawa, "Kamu ini selalu saja seperti itu. Padahal bukan pertama kali kamu lihat om pakai seragam ini."

Itu benar. Taehyung selalu terpesona dengan calon ayah mertuanya. Terpesona dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan yang tertanam. Dulu saat masih SMA, ia sudah digadang-gadang papanya untuk masuk akademi kepolisian, tapi ia dulu masih labil dan pembantah. Sampai lulus Taehyung tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa, akhirnya papanya memasukkannya di universitas karena putranya enggan. Setelah bertemu dengan papa Jungkook yang gagah dengan seragam cokelat dengan segala tanda kehormatannya, Taehyung berubah pikiran, ia ingin menjadi seperti papa Jungkook. Lalu ia berkata pada mamanya, "Ma, tidak bisa, ya, Taehyung masuk akademi kepolisian lagi?"

Mamanya hanya memicingkan mata, "kenapa tiba-tiba? Padahal kamu kabur waktu didaftarkan akpol."

"Ingin saja, Ma. Om Namjoon keren kalau pakai seragam polisi. Taehyung juga pengen keren seperti itu."

"Tuntaskan kuliahmu dulu! Salah kamu dulu tidak nurut sama Papa. Lagian tidak ada polisi yang perutnya bergelambir seperti kamu!" jawaban mamanya membuat Taehyung menggerutu. Hei, perutnya tidak separah itu meskipun ia pemakan berloyang-loyang pizza.

Sementara bagi Namjoon, seragam kebesaran cokelat yang ia kenakan merupakan 'mas kawin maha penting'. Karena dulu tanpa seragam ini, yang menandakan keberhasilan karir Namjoon, ia tidak akan dapat meminang primadona secantik Seokjin dan dengan seragam ini ia dapat menempatkan dirinya di silsilah keluarga istrinya dengan terhormat.

Seragam itu bagi Namjoon seperti sertifikat bahwa ia pantas bersanding dengan Seokjin dan menjadi teladan yang baik dan gagah bagi kedua anaknya, Yoongi dan Jungkook.

Berbicara soal seragam, ia masih ingat saat itu, ketika Jungkook berusia tujuh tahun dan bertanya pada Namjoon, "Pa, katanya warna itu melambangkan sesuatu. Kalau papa, kenapa seragam papa warna cokelat? Terus kenapa tidak warna merah atau pink? Kan jadi lebih kelihatan kalau papa itu pak polisi yang sedang mengatur lalu lintas."

Mengingat pertanyaan bungsunya, ia tertawa. Seokjin yang berada di sampingnya juga. "Bukan begitu, dek. Memilih warna cokelat juga ada sebabnya."

"Kenapa, Pa?"

"Eh, karena cokelat melambangkan tanah negara kita yang subur."

"Kalau misal seragamnya papa warna merah atau pink melambangkan apa, Pa?"

"Eh?" Namjoon berpikir sejenak. Ia menoleh kepada istrinya, "Kalau merah melambangkan bibirnya Mama, dek."

Mendengar itu Seokjin melotot kepada suaminya. Ia langsung mencubiti suaminya sambil berbisik, "Jangan berkata semacam itu di depan anak-anak! Nanti aku menjelaskan apa, hah!?"

Namjoon terkekeh melihat muka Seokjin yang panik dan merah padam.

…

Setelah mengantarkan takjil untuk Namjoon, mereka berdua mampir sebentar ke rumah Taehyung untuk mengantarkan pesanan mamanya, sekalian ijin untuk buka puasa di rumah Jungkook.

"Tante Baekhyun masak apa?" tanya Jungkook saat ia menunggu Taehyung yang pamit ke kamar sebentar.

"Tante lagi masak gado-gado kesukaan kakaknya Taehyung." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "kamu cantik sekali hari ini."

Jungkook tersipu, tidak rugi ia tadi berdandan cukup lama, "Ah, enggak. Cantikan tante, hehe." Kilah Jungkook.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Kamu ini bisa aja. Oh iya, kamu belum ketemu sama kakaknya Taehyung, kan, ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Belum, tante." Bukannya belum ketemu, tapi Jungkook memang tidak tahu. Sekian tahun pacaran dengan Taehyung, ia tidak pernah melihat kakak satu-satunya Taehyung. Yang ia tahu hanya adik Taehyung yang sekelas sama Jungkook, si Mingyu. Kakak Taehyung memang sudah empat tahun tidak pulang karena sekolah di luar negeri, dan Jungkook sendiri tidak pernah melihat album atau foto keluarga mereka. "Memangnya sejak kapan pulang, tante? Jungkook pengen ketemu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab seorang wanita mungil dan cantik muncul dari balik pintu dapur, "Selamat sore, Mama."

"Halo, sayang. Sudah bangun kamu. Ada yang pengen ketemu, nih." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Jungkook yang sedang membelakangi wanita itu, "pacarnya Taehyung."

Jungkook membalikkan badan, ia membelalakkan mata, "Kak Taeng!?"

"Oh, hai. Kuki, ya?" wanita itu langsung tersenyum hangat.

"Kalian udah saling kenal, ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kakak Taehyung mengangguk, "kenal kemarin, Ma. Waktu Taeyeon tadarusan di masjid."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka Kak Taeng yang kemarin di kenalnya itu adalah kakak Taehyung.

"Kuki, lucu, Ma. Dia baik banget." Lanjut Taeyeon.

Tapi Jungkook juga khawatir dengan satu hal jika ternyata kata Taehyung dulu benar, kakaknya hobi bercerita.

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya, Ma. Kemarin aja waktu Taeyeon tanya namanya dia langsung jawab 'kuki, kuki, kuki' sambil aegyeo. Terus Taeyeon nyuruh Kuki buat manggil Taeng juga. Kuki juga yang ngasih takjil ke Taeyeon. Kalau gak ada Kuki, Taeyeon kemarin gak punya temen di masjid, Ma."

Jungkook tidak menimpali. Ia hanya ber-hehe ala kadarnya. Karena ia memang khawatir tentang sesuatu.

"Wah seneng kalau kalian udah akrab tanpa mama kenalin."

"Pertama kali ketemu Kuki kemarin, Kuki udah hobi cerita-cerita, Ma. Sama kaya Taeyeon, hehe."

"Hm? Cerita apa memangnya."

"Cerita tentang pacarnya, Ma. Katanya pacarnya ganteng, baik, suka kasih makanan ke dia, dan juga pacarnya itu alim," Taeyeon bercerita dengan antusias. "Pacarnya itu juga suka imamin sholat tarawih di masjid, Ma."

" _Mati kamu, Jungkook!"_ suara hati Jungkook menjerit.

Sementara Baekhyun tergelak.

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Eh, gak tahunya pacarnya itu si Taehyung." Taeyeon juga tergelak.

Jungkook menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa pacarnya Taehyung?" Taehyung menyembul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

Jungkook membisu, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini sepenuhnya kecerobohannya. Jungkook memang ramah dan bisa klop dengan siapa saja. Tapi satu, kalau sudah klop Jungkook suka cerita-cerita. Sejak kenal kemarin dengan Taeyeon, ia merasa klop saja dengannya. Taeyeon itu juga ramah dan cerewet seperti Jungkook. Maka dari itu ia langsung _curcol_ tentang kekasihnya yang tampan aduhai, alim, dan suka ngimamin sholat di masjid. Jungkook kira Taeyeon adalah orang baru di daerahnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau orang baru itu adalah kakak kekasihnya. Kalau bisa tenggelamkan saja Jungkook. Malu, kan, kalau Taehyung tahu.

"Eh, itu, kak." Taeyeon mencium gelagat Jungkook yang tidak ingin Taehyung tahu. Ia tertawa kecil. Demi apa, pacar adiknya ternyata lucu sekali.

"Gak apa-apa, Tae. Pacar kamu baik banget. Dia yang kemarin ngasih aku takjil."

Taehyung hanya ber-oh sebagai balasannya.

"Yuk, dek. Ke rumah kamu." Kata Taehyung. Ia lalu pamit ke mama dan kakaknya.

Sambil mengambil sepeda yang ia taruh di garasi samping rumahnya sementara gadisnya menunggu di depan rumah, ia tersenyum. Taehyung tahu tadi apa yang kakaknya bicarakan. Ia bersembunyi di balik bilik dapur. Sebenarnya ia tadi menahan tawanya, karena serius, penuturan kakaknya tentang si Kuki itu lucu sekali. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan membanggakan dirinya seperti itu. Mengetahui sisi Jungkook yang seperti itu, entah kenapa, Taehyung semakin sayang dan membulatkan tekad yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan saat lebaran nanti.

…

Mereka sampai rumah Jungkook sepuluh menit sebelum adzan maghrib. Dan sama seperti Namjoon, Seokjin juga mengomeli bungsunya karena membeli takjil yang kelewatan.

"Kamu ini gembul tapi ya jangan segitunya kalau beli makanan!" omel Seokjin sambil duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu adzan, "kalau tidak habis bagaimana? Kan mubadzir, dek!"

"Pasti adek habisin kok, Ma! Kan ada Kak Yoongi, Kak Jimin, sama Kak Taehyung."

"Habisin sendiri! Dasar Babi!" itu Yoongi yang duduk di depan Jungkook. Kakaknya mulai _nyolot_.

"Ih, kalau gak mau bantu habisin yaudah! Gak usah ngatain!" Jungkook ikut-ikutan _nyolot_.

"Ya emang kamu babi, kan, dek!?"

Seokjin menarik napas. Belum adzan tapi dua anaknya sudah menyerukan tanda-tanda akan bertengkar, lagi.

Lalu Jimin memegang bahu Yoongi lembut, sambil bibirnya berkata pelan, "udah."

"Ma, adek mau tanya. Kalau puasa tapi suka mengutuk puasanya bakal sia-sia, kan, Ma?" Seokjin tidak menjawab, tapi Jungkook tetap melanjutkan. Ketika Yoongi diam, adiknya berkobar. "Dari tadi pagi Kak Yoong _misu-misu_ terus, Ma. Gini, Ma, katanya, 'dasar kamu dek, kaya babi!' Terus ngatain adek pake kata depannya huruf B, belakangnya T, hurufnya ada tujuh. Gitu, Ma. Kak Yoong hobi ngatain adek emang." Jungkook mengadu.

"Bangsat!" umpat Yoongi. Oke, Yoongi memang sarkas. Tapi ia tidak akan mengumpat jika tidak ada yang memulai.

"Nah. Itu, Ma. Kak Yoongi dari tadi _misu_ kaya gitu, Ma." Jungkook makin berkobar. Ia tidak mengacuhkan Taehyung dan Jimin yang sudah menggigit bibir.

Yoongi sudah akan menyahut garpu dan mengarahkannya ke Jungkook ketika mamanya berteriak, "Yoongi! Jungkook! Diam atau tidak ada jatah buka puasa!"

Lalu adzan maghrib berkumandang.

Seokjin, Jimin, dan Taehyung lega.

Jimin langsung menggenggam tangan Yoongi di bawah meja, menenangkan.

Sementara Taehyung sudah menggamit pinggang Jungkook. Sambil berbisik, "sabar, dek. Sekarang makan dengan tenang, ya."

…

Setelah mereka berlima menghabiskan menu utama dengan tenang, Taehyung membuka suara dengan semangkuk es buah di depannya yang belum ia sentuh.

"Tante?" panggil Taehyung.

"Iya, Tae?"

"Tante, Taehyung mau ngomong sesuatu."

Seokjin tertawa, "Apa kamu setiap mau ngomong harus ijin dulu?"

Taehyung menunjukkan cengirannya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu, tante. Taehyung mau ngelamar adek nanti waktu lebaran. Boleh?"

Meja makan itu seketika hening. Tidak ada suara dari tubrukan barang pecah belah. Keempat orang yang duduk tenang itu menghentikan semua kegiatannya ketika mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

Perhatian Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Jimin sepenuhnya beralih ke Taehyung. Kecuali Jungkook yang menunduk menatapi es di depannya.

"Mungkin ini buru-buru, tante. Karena Taehyung sendiri belum lulus kuliah. Maksud Taehyung ngomong gini soalnya Tae udah serius banget sama adek. Taehyung gak nuntut buat nikah, kok. Taehyung cuma minta ijin tante buat tunangan sebagai bukti kalau Taehyung maunya terikat cuma sama Jungkook."

Seokjin masih diam, dan menyimak kekasih bungsunya.

"Tae, udah bilang mama sama papa, kok, Tante. Tinggal Tante dan Om Namjoon aja. Taehyung sebenernya mau bilang kemarin-kemarin. Tapi Om Namjoon sibuk. Tadi ketemu tapi _masa_ iya Tae bilang pas Om Namjoon lagi tugas." Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap mata calon ibu mertuanya itu, menunggu respon dan jawaban.

Seokjin menjilat bibir sebentar sebagai respon bangun dari keterkejutan. Ia tidak menyangka, momen ini tiba. Momen di mana ada seorang lelaki yang meminta salah satu dari buah hatinya. Sebagai ibu, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya membesarkan dua anak hingga tumbuh besar, hingga pantas menjadi pendamping seseorang yang memintanya.

Seokjin berdehem sebentar, tersenyum penuh keibuan, "Boleh," jeda sejenak, "Taehyung boleh sama Jungkook."

Singkat. Taehyung dan seluruh yang ada di meja makan mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seokjin merestui Taehyung karena ia sudah mengenal dan percaya Taehyung seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Mengenai Om Namjoon, jangan khawatir. Kalau tante merestui, insya Allah Om Namjoon juga."

Senyum Taehyung mengembang, hatinya membuncah. Ia tidak membayangkan perasaannya akan selega ini setelah mengutarakan sesuatu yang membelenggunya selama ini. Ia pikir ini akan sulit saat meminta ijin pada orang tua Jungkook. Karena saat pertama kali bertemu orang tua Jungkook, ia pikir mereka adalah orang tua yang konservatif dan pemilih. Ternyata Taehyung salah. Mereka seperti kedua orang tuanya juga, sederhana dan terbuka.

Diam-diam Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang membeku di sampingnya. Dari tadi gadisnya hanya menunduk dan mendengarkan. Saat ini, baru ia sadari Jungkooknya tergugu di tempat duduknya. Terlihat jelas sebulir air mata terjun bebas di pipi kekasihnya.

Sekitar pukul sembilan, Jungkook mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang sampai halaman depan. Mereka berhadap-hadapan, Jungkook menunduk. Tangan besar Taehyung menyapu pipi kekasihnya, dingin dan terasa sekali bekas air mata. Ia tahu tadi kekasihnya saat sholat tarawih di rumah sambil menahan isak. Lama, Taehyung masih mengelus pipi kekasihnya.

"Dek." Panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepala. Sebelum Taehyung berbicara, ia membuka mulut lebih dulu, "Adek bahagia." Kata Jungkook lirih, lalu air mata itu lolos lagi dari sudut matanya.

Ibu jari Taehyung menghapus air mata itu singkat. Lalu tangan kanannya menggamit tangan kiri Jungkook, "Tunggu kakak sampai sesuatu melingkar di jari manis adek."

 **END**

 **Hola,**

 **Jungkook rakus, ya? Wkwk.**

 **Ah, aku mau meralat, di chapter awal. Itu Jungkook yang di parkiran ngasih Tae snickers sama apel. Otak aku mah lagi molor waktu itu, habis nulis anggur terus bawahnya apel T.T mianhaeeee.**

 **Jadi aku selesain ff ini dulu dari pada ff aku yang lain. Ya kali ceritanya nuansa Ramadhan tapi publishnya pas habis lebaran:v**

 **Terima kasih yg udah baca, review, fav, follow. Kalian sangat membantu.**

 **Sudah gitu aja, tunggu aja mereka berdua tunangan dan nikah, wkwk.**

 **Semangat yang puasanya tinggal beberapa hari.**

 **Semoga suka,**

 **ED.**


End file.
